110815 - Baseline for Normal
atypicalTyrant AT began pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 03:05 -- AT: hey milo GG: Aaisha, I trust you're well? Things have been difficult lately... AT: i am! tho i lack a little finger now AT: spent some time with nyarla i kno hes on your team? GG: Something I'm glad for... But that first thing sounds like yet A N O T H E R incident I'm ignorant of. What happened to you? AT: oh AT: uh well i guess scarlet wanted to play another of her games AT: and it was either maim me and prove hed listen to her or id die AT: which just gave me a startling revelation actually AT: but he showed up at serios's hive AT: and stuff happened AT: and then vigil took us to nyarla's land where we hung out until team stuff happened GG: Are you telling me Mr. Aesona ripped one of your fingers off? Where does Vigil factor into this? What revelation? GG: I'm. I'm sorry. That's F A R too many questions in a row, and it seems like all I do is ask questions of you. But. AT: no thats fine AT: i should probably get better at explaining GG: You're taking it W E L L considering... A finger? You lost a F I N G E R? But, you said you're alright? AT: eribus lost his arms AT: i mean at this point they could probably rip out my heart and id just AT: meh GG: ...I'm working on Mr. Moirai's situation. The only reason I haven't spoken to him directly is I see the sort of thing he puts himself through for the sake of communicating and would rather not inflict that on him if I can help it, at least until I set him up with a means of hand-free communication. AT: oh youre his server player? thank you then! AT: i have one of his arms but not sure what good thatll do GG: A lot, potentially. Just the one isn't ideal but something of the artificial sort can P R O B A B L Y be done for the second. GG: What sort of condition is his present arm in? AT: libby may help him out there yea AT: um but his uh AT: his arm is currently a bit nibbled on AT: but otherwise okay GG: ...Vigil's work? AT: a c t u a l l y AT: no AT: it is my nibble GG: ............Vigil's work? GG: Just what the H E L L did his make you do? AT: the finger thing was vigil AT: and then when i pointed out he violated our agreement he gave us one of the arms to replenish blood AT: so he is kidna... nice AT: he didnt make me do anything AT: i just AT: was AT: cuuurious GG: ...It seems I still have a L O T to learn about your people. AT: ... this is not normal for us GG: I don't have much of a baseline for normality with Trolls, Twinks O R this game. AT: ... point taken GG: The point stands. Without that baseline everything else C R U M B L E S ... My ignorance of the basics hampers me at every opportunity. AT: learn as we go i guess AT: oh did i answer all your questions AT: btw GG: Mostly. The last thing... you mentioned some sort of revelation? AT: uh yes AT: namely that i will probably be used as a bargaining chip AT: against nyarla AT: again GG: I wish I could say that weren't the case. Or that you don't have to accept that. But right now neither of those things is necessarily true. GG: I'm sorry. You've suffered a great number of this situation's indignities already and I can't assure you they've come to an end. GG: Right now the odds are stacked in T H E I R favor. And it's all we can do to weather W H A T E V E R storm they choose to onslaught us with. AT: oh i am aware of that AT: and i know scarlet is planning more AT: so GG: She's going to suffer for everything she's done. And Vigil will too, if he can't be swayed. Until then the best we can do is bear it. And share the burden so no one person breaks under its weight. AT: mm yea i suppose AT: just dont insult her AT: or youll have vigil breathing down your neck GG: Maybe. One way or another I'm going to have to speak with him, though it W O U L D be best on good terms, GG: Maybe he can teach me a thing or two about these P O W E R S I'm supposed to have. AT: yes AT: if you can be civil and promise to be civil AT: no matter what AT: i will give you his handle AT: butif it comes back to haunt me AT: i will wash my hands over you AT: of* GG: Terms accepted. AT: celestialVindicator AT: if you talk to him before i do tell him i need a quick word with him when he has a moment of spare time AT: proper introductions first for you too >:| AT: v delicate GG: A B S O L U T E L Y ! I promise I'll sooner draw his ire on myself then see it reflected on you, but I'd like to think Scarlet, and cannibalism aside, he's a reasonable sort. GG: I'll be U T T E R L Y cordial, rest assured. AT: he is! extremely direct and has no time to beat around the bush AT: however since i am the one that gave you his handle AT: whatever you do and how you speak to him directly reflects on me AT: please keep that in mind AT: ire at you will also be aimed at me though the thought is appreciated GG: Then I won't mess this up. AT: perfect :) GG: And, Aaisha? AT: yes? GG: If there's A N Y T H I N G else I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask. AT: of course! thank you milo! AT: oh speaking of! AT: im not sure youre aware but serios takes things very seriously no pun intend AT: so whatever you tell him he will take at face value AT: i like you but if i find out you do this on purpose to him ever without a good reason to and just for laughs AT: i will be very upset :) GG: You wound me, Empress! To think I'm the sort to engage in such mean-spirited triviality. I assure you quite the contrary! GG: I haven't got much patience for B E A T I N G A R O U N D T H E B U S H myself. I'll take good care of both Mr. Calier and Mr. Aesona, of that you can be sure. AT: excellent thank you milo! AT: that was it i believe! ill leave you to your frog hunting then? GG: Well I am hunting S O M E T H I N G , but it's not a frog. AT: oh? something to second prototype with? GG: Perceptive! AT: serios mentioned it earlier AT: you guys really need a guide it sounds like GG: Yes. And that's E X A C T L Y why I can't afford to mess this up. AT: well mine turned out okay even if it was a little AT: odd at first AT: so good luck! GG: Thanks. And likewise to you. GG: With everything. AT: :) -- atypicalTyrant AT ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 04:54 --Category:Milo Category:Aaisha